


Don't Cry Over Spilled Milk

by Anonymous



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crushes, GreenFlame - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Secret Crush, Sharing Clothes, lloyd is depicted to be 18 and a senior in high school, masturbating in clothing, movie universe, this is based of the movie not the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After Lloyd’s clothes get drenched in milk, Kai lends his spare jogging outfit for Lloyd to wear.  Lloyd has a little bit of fun with the outfit when he gets back to his bedroom.





	Don't Cry Over Spilled Milk

**Author's Note:**

> I know how "problematic" greenflame is in the fandom and this is what I like to say:
> 
> 1) This fic is based around the movie universe and not the TV universe. It's been confirmed numerous times that the movie has no relation to the show  
> 2) The whole "age difference" between Kai and Lloyd is therefore bullshit if it applies to the movie universe because they are portrayed to be in the same age group (I haven't seen the movie as of yet but from the trailers, it doesn't look like Lloyd had to drink tea and age up at all).  
> 3) I depicted these two to be 18 years old and seniors in high school (so they are both adults and can do the do).

Sticky, wet, and very much upset.  That's the only way Lloyd could describe what he was feeling in that moment.  Standing in the middle of the cafeteria like a deer in the headlights, all eyes on him.  Obnoxious laughter filled the cafeteria, phones were out of students pockets to make the embarrassing moment last longer.  Lloyd was focused on the dirty tile floor covered in spilled milk and empty milk cartons.  

 

Looking up, there was a group of freshmen boys, pointing and laughing at the drenched teen.  The laughter was too loud that it drowned out whatever the group of boys were saying.  This wasn't the first time Lloyd was a victim to these pranks and tortures from the students at Ninjago High.  It was more of an inconvenience to Lloyd since he had become desensitized to the constant physical and verbal abuse from the students.

 

His green hoodie, shirt, jeans, and hell even his shoes were drenched in milk.  Of course with his luck, he didn't have any spare clothes.  Before he could open his mouth to say anything, he heard a yell from the other side of the cafeteria.  The yelling was all too familiar and it was none other than Kai, the feisty captain of the kendo team, approaching the group of boys.  The boys went from fearless to full fearful when Kai came closer to them.  One of boys yelled “scatter” with dear life and all of them ran in opposite directions of the cafeteria.  The laughter died down to complete silence when Kai arrived at the scene.  Kai was an intimidating guy and nobody dared to challenge the powerful captain of the kendo team.  All Kai had to do was glare at the crowd of the students and they immediately shrieked in terror and went back to their mundane activity of eating lunch. 

 

“Yeah I thought so”.  Kai muttered before turning his attention to Lloyd.  “Let's get out of here”.  Kai stayed close to Lloyd and escorted the teen out of the cafeteria.  

 

***

 

In the empty hallway, Kai ranted on about dislike for the students at Ninjago High.  Lloyd stayed silent, not in any mood to talk.  “Those freshmen are so dead.  When I get my hands on them-” 

 

“I don’t think the freshmen are worth your time”, Lloyd interrupted.  

 

Kai was surprised by Lloyd's reply.  “Are you serious?  This is the third this week these bastards did this to you!  Aren't you at least upset by this?”

 

Lloyd only replied with a shrug.  This made Kai more concerned for Lloyd’s emotional well being.  “Well do you at least have some spare clothes?”  

 

A loud sigh came from Lloyd’s mouth, “I forgot my gym clothes at home.”  

 

The two arrived at the lockers where Kai started to fiddle with his lock.  “Don't worry I got you covered.”  Kai opened his locker and pulled out a red cloth bag.  “I usually carry a spare jogging outfit for my morning runs.  I know I'm slightly bigger than you but I think these should still fit.”  Kai handed the bag to Lloyd and the teen nervously took it.  

 

“Thanks Kai…”  Lloyd’s ears started to turn pink as he held onto the red bag.  “I-I should just go to the bathroom and change.”  Lloyd pointed to the bathrooms nearby, sounding more nervous than he should have been.  

 

“Hey I'm always here to help you out, Lloyd!  You are my best friend after all.”  Kai patted Lloyd’s back, making Lloyd’s heart race faster.  “I'll keep you company in the bathroom while you change!”  

 

Lloyd nervously nodded in approval before the two walked to the bathroom.  As the two entered the empty bathroom, Lloyd went into a cleanish stall to change in.  Kai leaned against the bathroom wall, waiting for Lloyd to change.  

 

Lloyd hung the red bag on the hook on the door and proceeded to strip off his clothes.  Lloyd quickly unzipped his favorite green hoodie and allowed it to drop on the bathroom floor.  Lloyd could not wait to get the milk soaked clothing off of him.  

 

Not wanting to think about the cafeteria incident,  Lloyd switched gears to a different topic.  “Did you still need me to fix the propane tank on your mech suit?”  Lloyd casually asked.  Lloyd was now stripped down to his underwear, all of his milk covered clothes on the floor.  Lloyd pulled the strings to open up the bag.  Shoving his hand inside the bag, he pulled the first thing he could grab onto.  Quickly pulling out the article of clothing, the teen examines it and realized it was a maroon colored sweatpants.  Lloyd held it up to examine the size and proceeded to put one leg in at a time.  

 

“That's right that thing got busted after our last battle!  I was trying to fix it on my own but I fucked it up even more.  Think you can help me tomorrow after practice?”  

 

Pulling up the pants, Lloyd noticed the ends of the pants practically covered his feet.  He crouched down to fold the up.  “Uh…”  Almost losing his train of thought.  “Yeah dude I can help you!”  Lloyd yelled as he finished fixing up the pants. 

 

“Thanks Lloyd!  Oh dude I gotta tell you what happened with Jay today!  So during English class…”  Lloyd started to tune out Kai as he was going through the bag.  Lloyd felt a soft fabric and swiftly pull it out.  Examining the clothing, he read “NINJAGO HIGH” in white bold font in front of a bright red background.  Holding the clothing in front, Lloyd realized it was a large bright red sweatshirt.  Just by looking at it Lloyd already knew it was going to be way too big on him.  As Lloyd put the sweatshirt over his head, the scent of the sweatshirt overwhelmed Lloyd’s senses.  This scent was indescribable but there was something about it was making his heart beat much faster.  Lloyd started to feel the butterflies in his stomach and he was confused to why he's feeling it now.  Maybe it was the strong mint smell from Kai’s cologne?  There was no way because Kai always wore that cologne and it never affected Lloyd.  But the scent was much stronger in the sweatshirt and it made Lloyd feel off.  

 

There was a loud knock on the bathroom stall, causing Lloyd’s body to jolt.  “Bro, did you fall into the toilet or something?”  Kai joked.  Lloyd hadn't realized he was standing around with his face smothered all over Kai’s sweatshirt.  Scrambling to keep his composure, Lloyd cleared his dry throat to respond to Kai.  “Sorry dude I just spaced out for a bit”.  Lloyd said while putting the soft sweatshirt over his head.  Lloyd felt bad for tuning out Kai but there was something about that sweatshirt that made Lloyd’s spine tingle.  Picking up the dirty clothes off the floor, Lloyd quickly folded them and put them in the bag Kai gave him.  Unlocking the bathroom door,  Lloyd emerged out of the stall but still feeling uneasy and hot.  

 

“Bro, you are all red!”  Kai exclaimed.

 

There was a sheer moment of panic and Lloyd tried to feel his heated face.  “W-what?”  Lloyd screeched out.  

 

Kai pointed at the outfit.  “I didn't realize how much red clothing I have till now.  It's so funny how all of us wear our ninja colors in our civilian clothing.”  

 

Lloyd sighed in relief that Kai was only talking about the clothes and not his face.  “Ha you are right.”  Lloyd looked at the sleeves, noticing how much it covered his hands.  “Sweatshirt is just a little large.”  Lloyd pointed out as he was rolling up the sleeves.  

 

“To be honest didn't expect it to be really big on you.  Bro, you really are small!”  Kai joked.  

 

Lloyd blush and pouted at Kai’s joke.  “Hey shut up!”

 

“Bro, you know I'm just messing with you!”  Kai laughed as he patted Lloyd's back.  “But to be fair, you do look good in red!  Maybe you should incorporate some red into your costume!” 

 

Lloyd chuckled out of sheer awkwardness, not knowing how to properly respond.  “Think we should get out of here, lunch is ending soon.”  Lloyd pointed out.  

 

Kai nodded in agreement and the two walked out of the bathroom and to their designated classroom for the afternoon.  

 

***

 

Sensei Wu didn't ask the team to come to the dojo that day so everyone has a chance to go home and relax.  Lloyd was still wearing Kai’s clothes but but he promised Kai he was going to wash and return the clothes the next day. It was only about 4 pm when Lloyd got back to the apartment.  Upon opening the door, the smell of sesame seed oil took over the place.  Looking towards the kitchen, he saw his mother cooking up some stir fry.  

 

“Oh I didn't hear you come in!  Welcome home, sweetie!”  Koko greeted but not taking her eyes off of the stir fry.  

 

Lloyd waved awkwardly.  “Hey mom.”  

 

Koko looked up and eyed the red clothing her son was wearing.  Lloyd noticed his mom observation and right away gave an explanation.  “Oh my clothes got dirty and Kai lend me his spare clothes.”  Lloyd held up the red bag containing his dirty clothes.  He didn't want to worry his mom by going into detail to how and why his clothes got ruined.  

 

“Kai is such a sweet kid!  I'm really glad that you and him are so close with each other.”  Koko turned off the heat of the stove and allowed the stir fry to cool down.  “Well the food is ready!  Are you hungry at all?”  

 

“Ah maybe I'll eat a little later.  I just want to take a shower to clean myself off before I eat”. 

 

Koko was taking some servings of the stir-fry and placing them on her plate.  “Just make sure you come back here after to eat!”

 

Lloyd nodded before walking towards his room.  The red sweatshirt wasn't dirty but to avoid mixing it up with his dirty clothes, he took out the dirty clothes and threw them in his hamper.  Lloyd proceeded to quickly strip out of the sweatshirt and the sweatpants, folding them neatly and placing them on his bed.  Lastly, he pulled off his black and neon green briefs and threw it in the laundry hamper.  Grabbing the white towel from the door hook, Lloyd wrapped it around his waist and proceeded to walk into the bathroom. 

 

He couldn't wait to wash off the dried milk off of his hair.  Because the milk dried in the sun, Lloyd’s hair started to smell and it felt crusty.  At least it was just milk that was spilled rather than other fluids of some sort. 

***

 

10 minutes later, Lloyd emerged from the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.  Feeling refreshed, Lloyd started to feel much better and tried to put what happened during lunch behind him.  As he was walking towards his drawers for a set of PJs, he noticed the folded up sweatshirt and pants on his bed.  Lloyd almost forgot he did that himself just so he wouldn't wrinkle Kai’s clothing.  Going through his drawer, the folded red clothes was in his line of vision.  While they were a little big on him, they felt nice and comfortable on his skin.  Lloyd contemplated for a bit before closing his drawer and picking up Kai’s clothes. 

 

“Wearing this as pajamas shouldn't hurt”, Lloyd reassured himself.  

 

Throwing the towel on the floor,  Lloyd quickly changed into the clothes, loving the feeling of the cotton fabric brush against his damp skin.  Putting on the sweatshirt was a different story because last time he tried to put it on, the scent overwhelmed his senses.  Lloyd was hesitant but proceeded to put the sweatshirt on.  Lloyd turned to the tall mirror and saw himself wearing Kai’s clothes.  Walking up to get a closer look, it was noticeable how big the clothes were.  The sweatpants practically covered his feet and the sweatshirt hid Lloyd's hands.  Lloyd looked and felt small just seeing himself in the mirror with the oversized clothes on him.  Kai was just a little taller than him yet Kai’s body seemed to be much larger than Lloyd's.  Just seeing Kai shirtless in the locker rooms always made Lloyd's mind rush.  Just seeing the bronze tan skin reflecting on the locker rooms lights captivated Lloyd.  The times when Kai would give Lloyd a hug, he felt safe in Kai's strong arms, wanting the embrace to never end.  Guess he never thought of how much he was interested in Kai up until this point.  

 

This was wrong all together.  Lloyd never put in any underwear so his dick was rubbing all over the sweatpants.  Lloyd should know better to not go commando in his best friends clothes but there was a rush Lloyd was feeling as he did this.  It was very risky yet exciting for Lloyd.  Looking down, the inevitable happened.  There was a tent growing in Lloyd's pants and all he could feel in that moment was shame but excitement.  As much as he wanted to take of the pants and just quickly jerk himself, a voice in the back of his mind was telling him to jerk it with the clothes on.  

 

“Why am I like this?” Lloyd questioned.  

 

Just slightly touching the tent made Lloyd shiver in pleasure.  Admittedly, Lloyd barely masturbate a due to his busy schedule as the green ninja.  Sure he touched his dick a couple of times but it he never took the time to have time for himself.  Today could be the day he could masturbate because of all the free time he has.  But masturbating is his best friends clothes?  That's just plain nasty and wrong on so many levels.  

 

Lloyd stood there, pulling the sweatshirt to cover up the erection and contemplating what he needs to do.  The more he thought, the more he could feel his dick needing to be touched.  

 

“What Kai doesn't know won't hurt him.  Right?”  Lloyd paused really thing thinking about his reasoning.  “Right.” 

 

Lloyd got on his bed and layed on his back, figuring out what how he should go about this.  Masturbation shouldn't be something to get nervous over but Lloyd started to feel anxious.  

 

“J-Just calm down.  Deep breaths…”  Lloyd took a deep breath.  “Close your eyes…”  Lloyd's body started to relax as he kept breathing in and out.  His right hand started to travel down his body and it eventually slipped under the sweatpants.  Shivering at the lightest touches, he allows his hands to brush over the shaft, letting the soft fingertips brush up and down.  Quickly taking out his hand out of the pants, Lloyd reached over to the nightstand and started to rummage through the sock drawer.  

 

“Fuck, where did I leave it?”  Lloyd asked as he continued to feel around the drawer.  Frustrated,  Lloyd sat up and scavenged through the drawers, now using both hands to find the bottle of lube.  Beneath all of the socks, there was a small tube of sample lube he received during the Sex Ed class a few days ago.  Lucky that Lloyd didn't bother tossing it in the trash.  Popping off the cap, he squeezed a handful of cold liquid into the palm of his right hand. 

 

Sneaking his hand inside the sweatpants,  Lloyd started to disperse the lube all over his shaft, allowing the lube to drop down his balls and down to his entrance.  Biting his lips, Lloyd proceeded to slowly stroke his length, making sure he was controlling his speed.  With the right hand occupied,  his left hand slowly feels around his nice tight entrance.  Jacking off was something Lloyd occasionally did but fingering himself was rare.  At most he got the tip of the finger in before but nothing deeper.  As he continued to stroke his shaft, precum started to leak out and hitting the fabric of the sweatpants.  The smarter thing to do was to take off the pants altogether but it felt more riveting to mark himself on Kai’s clothes. 

 

Imagination was running wild as Lloyd buried his face in the oversized sweatshirt.  The overwhelming mint cologne left behind on the sweater made the butterflies in his stomach flutter in panic.  

 

_ “Wow Lloyd are you really masturbating in my tracksuit?  How desperate can you get?”  _  The familiar voice said in a taunting manner.  

 

Opening his eyes, Kai sat there on the edge of his bed, smirking and judging Lloyd.  Knowing this Kai was just his figment of his imagination, Lloyd kept his composure and tried to ignore it.   _ “What's with that look?  Aren't you going to continue?” _  Kai crawled over to Lloyd and held Lloyd’s left hand.  Leaning over Lloyd’s face, Kai whispered seductively,  _ “Or should I help?” _  Lloyd was completely silent but his lubed up middle finger started to softly press against his entrance.  Lloyd wanted Kai to be inside of him and imagining Kai taunting him in a husky voice turned Lloyd on more. Finally, the tip of the middle finger went inside of Lloyd, causing his lower half to shiver in pleasure.  

 

Pumping his dick faster, Lloyd slowly inserted his middle finger until he felt the whole finger go in.  It was a strange feeling and it was the first time he got his finger all the way inside.  The heated muscles inside clenched around his cold finger.  Lloyd suppressed his moans, not wanting his mother to hear what he's doing.  

 

_ “One finger in?  Well that's a start at least _ ,” Kai taunted.   _ “Well don't stop now, bro.  You already got your finger inside, start moving it around!” _

 

Lloyd started to play with his insides, going at a slow but steady pace.  There was no way he was ready to shove in another finger so one was enough for now.  His finger pressed against the walls, sending almost an electric shock down his spine.  The imaginary Kai observed the way Lloyd was moving his fingers and smirked.   _ “You know if I was real, I would go full on beast on that hole.  I would finger you until you until you melt like putty in my hands and I'll get you begging for more.”   _ As Lloyd imagined Kai saying that, his finger movement became more aggressive.  A sharp inhale escaped from Lloyd’s mouth as the tip of his finger hit his prostate ever so slightly.  Lloyd never hit that spot of his body before but damn did it make him feel good. 

 

In a husky and seductive voice, Kai growled,  _ “Fuck your ass just looks like it's begging for some dick.  I would just go down and eat you out like I lick out a pudding cup.” _  Lloyd's fantasies were running a little too wild but it was true.  He was so desperate for Kai to just ram one on the spot but too bad Kai physically wasn't there to do so.  But he could imagine Kai getting a little rough with him and making him be on edge the whole time.  Lloyd pumped faster and faster as he thought of the various things Kai could do to him.  He wanted Kai to flip him over and just ram one in Lloyd.  Thrusting into him and at the same time whisper dirty things to make Lloyd more excited.  His moans started to become more vocal and as much as Lloyd tried to tone it down, he simply couldn't.  

 

Taking another sniff of the sweatshirt, Lloyd moaned out, “K-Kai!”  The strong scent made it as if Kai was right there with him.  

 

Fingers and hands moved faster and Lloyd felt that build up just ready to burst.  Back curved and toes curled,  Lloyd was almost there until he heard a light knock on the door.  

 

A muffled voice came from the other side of the door, “Lloyd, are you okay?”  Before Lloyd could say anything, the doorknob moved and Lloyd could see the door slowly open.  

 

In a sheer moment of panic, Lloyd abruptly took out his finger out of his entrance and pulled the sheets over his body.  His face felt flushed and sweat was dripping down his lust filled face.  Lloyd firmly grasped at his dick, feeling like he could burst at any moment.  

 

Koko opened the door carefully only to find her son in bed, looking very sweaty and flushed.  “Lloyd!”  She exclaimed as she walked towards him.  Placing her hand on his forehead, heat and sweat overwhelmed her hand.  “Honey, you are burning up!” 

 

Lloyd pretended to cough before speaking.  “Y-yeah I wasn't feeling so hot,” Lloyd managed to speak out.  His right hand was gripping the shaft, making sure nothing was going to come out but it was getting harder and harder.  “Ngh...I-I...aaah!”  Lloyd accidentally moaned out. Before covering his mouth with his left hand.  

 

Koko leaned over was about to take off the sheets.  “Oh my goodness, Lloyd-”  

 

“I'm fine!  I-I think I just need some sleep or something.”  Lloyd interrupted, while gripping on the sheets with dear life.  

 

“I will run down to the market and get some soup and medicine for you!  I’ll be back in a flash!”  Koko rushed out of the room and closed the door.  

 

Just like that,  Lloyd couldn't take it anymore and he let out a loud moan as he felt the warm semen coming out.  Warm semen dripped down his hands and onto his belly.  Lloyd lifted the covers to see the damage but was relieved to see that most of mess was on his body and not on the sheets.  But now there was still a mess in the sweatpants, just warm and sticky semen that covered the crotch area of the pants.  

 

“Fuck.”  Lloyd cursed out.  He really should have taken off the pants but didn't.  Looking that the sweatshirt, there wasn't any damage other than the sweat marks in the armpit areas.  

 

Lloyd felt exhausted and just wanted to stay in bed for the rest of the day.  But one thing is for sure, he needed to clean the clothes before giving it back to Kai.

 

***

 

All Lloyd wanted to do was die from sheer embarrassment.  Hair barely combed, dark circles around his eyes, and face still flushed, Lloyd was a hot mess.  Walking into the school building, Lloyd held the red bag for dear life around his chest.  He defiled his own best friends clothing and had to clean up the mess he made.  Walking towards the lockers, he saw Kai and Cole talking to each other.  Lloyd's hands were clamped and guilt was still written all over his face.  Cole was first to notice Lloyd and called him over.  

 

As Lloyd came over to the two, the two teens noticed Lloyd’s appearance.  “Dude, you look like hell.”  Cole commented 

 

“I feel like hell.”  Lloyd responded in a deadpan and scratchy voice.

 

“Bro, looks like you just gotta hug it out!”  Kai spread his arms to hug Lloyd.  

 

Lloyd panicked and immediately blocked the hug by handing Kai the bag.  Not making direct eye contact, Lloyd said, “H-here are your clothes back. I washed it and everything.” 

 

Kai took the bag and gave Lloyd a concerned look.  “Oh dude you didn't have to wash-” 

 

“No problem!”  Lloyd screeched out.  “Sorry guys b-but I gotta get to class.  See you after school!”  Lloyd quickly said as he rushed past the two.  Lloyd gripped at this hood and put it over his face more to cover up his flushed face.  There was no way Lloyd could face Kai for today.  

 

The two teens stood there dumbfounded on what just happened.  “Huh, wonder why he's acting weird this morning”, Cole questioned, leaning on the lockers.  “But you let him wear your running outfit?”  

 

Kai opened up his locker to put away the bag.  “Yeah because those freshmen assholes spilled milk all over him and he didn't have a spare set of clothes.”  Kai explained.  

 

Cole raised an eyebrow and smirked at Kai.  “You sure you didn't lend him your clothes because you thought he would look cute in them?”  Cole teased and making sure to emphasize on the word, “your”. 

 

Kai’s face started to turn red. “W-what?  No way dude I was just trying to be a good friend!”  

 

Cole crossed his arms in amusement.  “You know that the locker room has a pile of extra clothes for students to borrow, right?  You could have just taken him there.”  

 

Kai was trying to find an excuse but all came out was an “uh”.  Kai leaned in close to Cole and whispered, “Okay I'll admit Lloyd looked kind of cute in my jogging outfit.”  Kai looked from side to side before continuing.  “And maybe I fantasized him masturbating in my clothes last night.”  

 

Cole chuckled, already aware of Kai’s crush on Lloyd.  “Damn dude you have a wild imagination about Lloyd.” 

 

“Yeah I know it's gross of me to think he would actually masturbate in my running outfit.”  Kai said in a defeated tone.  He closed his locker and the two started to walk to class.

 

“Hey you never know, Lloyd might have a thing for you.  And I'm sure beneath that hoodie,  Lloyd could be pretty freaky in the bedroom.”  Cole joked. 

 

Kai shoved Cole in a playful way, “Ha yeah right, dude.  I see the way Lloyd looks at me and I think he just sees me as an older brother.  But it can't hurt to ask him, right?”

 

Cole smiled and gave a nod in approval.  

 

Kai became optimistic and had a smile on his face when the two walked into class.  Kai thought to himself, “Maybe I'll try to take Lloyd out and tell him.  Can't hurt to try.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Possible follow up to this fic? Who knows lol


End file.
